total_drama_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Worldwide Episode 2 Dolphin Meet with Some Killer Heat
Chris: *Screaming* All contestants! Please report in the plane in your teams over! Gwen: *walks with Courtney* Courtney: UGH. GET AWAY FROM ME! Gwen: *sighs* Alejandro: Gwen, if you wish, I can help you with your sittuations with Courtney, Trent, and Duncan. Gwen: Really? How do you know? Alejandro: Your elegant eyes tell me. Gwen: *blushes* Sam: *Walks up to Dakota with her broken phone* Dakota: *Gasps* Harold: *gasps behind them* Dakota: MY PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geoff: Dingos, we need a leader Courtney: Me! Lindsay: I want Kort to be leader! Courtney: Ugh (scene switches to everyone just waiting in the plane) Scott: *yawns* Sierra: *sees phone ran out of wifi* Chris! I need wifi! I need to update what it looks like in Scott's mouth today Scott: What! Chris: Creepy, funny, but creepy. Sierra: Hehe! Thanks Chris. Brick: *Looks all freaks out* Mike: *sighs* I miss Zoey. Alejandro: *sits by Mike* I can help you overcome it and focus, You're an amazing player! Mike: Really? Thanks! Alejandro: Conf: More people on the team trusting me equals less votes for me! Hehe! Bridgette: *starts to make out with Geoff* Geoff: Mmmmm Jo: *sperates them* Get a grip! Anne Maria: Yo Jo. I think you should be a bit less bossy. This hair needs it's rest! Jo: Really, Jersey Hair, I see no hair but those fake ones! Leshawna: Oh snap! Anne Maria: You did not just say that! *tackles Jo* Jo: Bring it on! Harold: Catfight Jo and Anne Maria: SHUT UP! Chris: Aw, worst timing. The plane's about to land. (plane lands) Chris: Welcome to Miami, Florida! Sam: It's the..summer...it's so hot. Chris: I know, right! Beth: That's jerky! Chris: No. It's not, it's called awesomeness! Chris: I need one volunteer from each team Scott: Me. Dawn: I may go. Chris: You two, switch teams. Scott is now a dingo and Dawn is now a falcon. Noah: Why'd you even do that? Duncan: Gee, I can guess. To spice up drama. Chris: Exactly! Trent: Hey Scott, welcome to the team! Scott: Whatever! *stands next to Courtney* Chris: This next challenge is to find a dolphin in the ocean. You then have to take the dolphin in a speedboat and meet me at an island labled "Chris's Crappy Resort" . First team there wins! There'll be a few surpises in the water. Hehe Chris: and.. Lindsay: What's the challenge again? Chris: GO Gwen: *prepares to jump into water* Alejandro: *stands behind Gwen* Please, let me help *takes off shirt and carries Gwen on back, then jumps* Leshawna: Harold! Alejandro's messing up Gwen's mind! Harold: What! Bridgette: *Jumps in* Lindsay: *in water* Whee! *Swims* Courtney: *Sees an animal* Aha! *jumps onto it and it's a group of eals* AHHHHHHHH! Izzy: Noah! I can easily tell where a certain sea animal is. Noah: And how is that? Izzy: BY ROARING. Noah: Yeah, I'm out. *swims away* Trent: Hey! I found a dolphin! Duncan: i'll get it. *Shoves Trent and grabs it, then jumps into a speedboat (the rest of the dingos jump in) Sam: We're behind! Jo: HURRY UP. Anne Maria: She's so bossy, right Bridgette? Bridgette: *backs away and bumps into a dolphin* Leshawna: Yes! *brings dolphin into speedboat* Gwen: How do we even drive a speedboat? Duncan: Beats me. Geoff: I'll do it. *drives* Sierra: Cody! You look so cute when you're shirtless Cody: Um.. Jo: *starts speedboat* Chris: It's neck and neck! (Falcon boat) Sam: *falls out* AHHHHHHHH! Dawn: What just happened? Brick: No idea Dawn, but let's just keep working as a team! Tyler: We can easily work as a team with me arou- *sees explosives in water* Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dingo Boat) Geoff: *Carefully drives around* Dudes, I don't think I can do this Gwen: Just do it! Cody: I agree with Gwen. Sierra: Grr. Sierra: Conf: Codykins is supposed to agree with me! Courtney: As team captain- Duncan: SHUT UP. Scott: Let the girl talk! Courtney: I nominate Scott for Co Captain Duncan: Co Captain? This is so lame. Geoff: Guys, I need some focus for once. (falcon boat) Jo: Military Green! Take over the boat! Brick: Ok, as you with, but that was rude. *salutes and drives* Jo: *scoots next to Noah* Noah: What do YOU want? Jo: If we lose..I need you to boot Anne Maria. Noah: ...why would I do that? Jo: Because if you do, I'd vote with you next time. Noah: ...Fine! Izzy: YEAH BRICK. AND THEN WE ATE THE PILLOW Brick: ...that's interesting (Dingo boat) Dakota: I see the finish but the others are catching up! Hurry! Izzy: RAWR *growls at the other team's boat* Geoff: *gets distracted and crashes into a rock* Mike: We're sinking! Jo: Haha! (Falcon boat goes to land) Chris: Where's Sam? Anne Maria: DARN! Jo: UGH. That losers! Brick: Guys! Never leave a man behind *goes into speedboat again* (the other come on top of the dolphin) Chris: *is: Dingos win! Falcons, I'll see you at elimination Sam: *Swims to land* I'm here! Chris: ... Sam: What? (scene switches to inside of the plane) Chris: Stamp the person that you're voting for..now (scene shows everyone stamping a passport) Chris: Safe are.. Chris: Beth! Chris: Harold! Chris: Bridgette! Chris: Brick! Chris: Dawn! Chris: Leshawna! Chris: Tyler! Chris: Noah! Chris: Izzy! Chris: Jo, Sam, and Anne Maria, one of you will be leaving. Next barf bag goes to.. Chris: Jo! Chris: It's down to you two. Anne Maria, you're on the chopping block for your annoying rivalry with Jo. Sam, you're on the chopping block for your water splashing. Final barf bag goes to.. Sam: *gulps* Chris: Anne Maria! Sam! It's time to jump! Sam: Aw, bye guys. I just have one thing to say. I- Chris: *pushes Sam out* No time for that! Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chris: With Sam gone, we have our final 23! Tune in next time for Total! Drama! Worldwide!